dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Zarbon/Gallery
Manga 46 268 46 2358(1).jpg|Zarbon enraged by Vegeta's power in the manga 46 268 46 2360.jpg|Zarbon charges Vegeta in the manga ZDF(EoB).png|Zarbon with Dodoria and Frieza in the Episode of Bardock manga special DodoFrZarb(EoB).png|Zarbon with Dodoria and Frieza in the Episode of Bardock manga specially Cranberry's backstory bonus chapter DBS-1.jpg Showdown! Zarbon kicks away a soldier.jpeg MangaZarbon.png|Zarbon in the Full Color manga Anime ''Dragon Ball Z'' Zarbon.Ep.044.png|Zarbon stands beside Frieza and Dodoria FriezaAndHisElite.Ep.044.png|Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria are already gathering the Dragon Balls Friezacrew.JPG|Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria are already gathering the Dragon Balls ZarbonNamekNV01.png|Zarbon with his scouter Zarbon 21.jpg|Zarbon checks his scouter ZarbonsScouterExplodes.png|Zarbon's scouter malfunctions and explodes Nameksaga.JPG|Zarbon and Dodoria are searching for Namekian Dragon Balls DodoriaFriezaZarbonNV.png|Zarbon and Dodoria are searching for Namekian Dragon Balls Ep46cap1.JPG|Zarbon and Dodoria have obtained many of the Dragon Balls ZarbonWinnng.jpg|Zarbon executes a Namekian elder Zarbon 5.PNG|Zarbon kicks a Namekian elder FriezaElite.png|Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria's profiles are shown in a statuesque manner ZarbonLaughing.png|Zarbon holding two Namekian Dragon Balls Zarbon 2.jpg|Zarbon in his elegant form Zarbon 22.png|Zarbon tells Frieza the Namekians are not needed to acquire the remaining Dragon Balls Zarbon.Ep.047.png|Zarbon watches as the Namekian warriors battle Frieza's soldiers AfraidZarbon.png|Zarbon is well aware of the Nameks attempting to eliminate their scouters FriezaAndZarbon.Ep.048.png|Frieza and Zarbon as Gohan kicks Dodoria ZarbonWithDBs.png|Zarbon watches as his comrade Dodoria chases after Gohan, Krillin, and Dende Zarbon 18.jpg|Zarbon stands beside Frieza and asks if he should aid in capturing Krillin and Gohan ZarbonEp48.png|Zarbon stares at Frieza, who annihilates a mountain with the blink of his eyes Zarbon-san.png|Zarbon believes that Dodoria ran into trouble Ep51cap1.JPG|Zarbon notifies Frieza that comrade Dodoria has not returned Zarbon.Ep.051.png|Zarbon orders Appule to search for Namekian villages ZarbonNamekSaga.png|Zarbon orders Appule to search for Namekian villages AppuleZarbonOrdersNV.png|Zarbon orders Appule to search for Namekian villages Frieza&ZarbonDraw.png|The deadly Frieza and Zarbon continue their reign of terror ZarbonFindsVegetafirstime.png|Zarbon finds Vegeta Ep52cap8.JPG|Zarbon is surprised as he collides with Vegeta ZarbonVsVegetaKamek01.png|Zarbon notifies Vegeta of Frieza's potential Ep52cap1.JPG|Zarbon tells Vegeta that one Saiyan cannot make a difference against Frieza's power Zarbon1.jpg|Zarbon is challenged by Vegeta ZarbonSmirkly.jpg|Zarbon ZarbonmocksVegeta.png|Zarbon tells Vegeta not to disobey Frieza Zarbon 23.jpg|Zarbon is surprised by Vegeta's increased speed ZarbonRecover.jpg|Zarbon bounces back, after being tossed by Vegeta Ep52cap2.JPG|Zarbon prepares a concentrated palm blast, the Elegant Blaster ZarbonElegantBlasterposition.png|Zarbon directly prior to firing his Elegant Blaster ZarbonElegantBlaster.png|Zarbon performs his Elegant Blaster technique against Vegeta ZarbonAngered.jpg|Zarbon on the ground Zarbon 24.jpg|Zarbon is stunned by Vegeta's relentless attack Ep52cap3.JPG|Vegeta surprises Zarbon from behind, knocking him into the ground Zarbon.Ep.053.png|Zarbon, prior to revealing his true powers to Vegeta HesitantTransformation.jpg|Zarbon tells Vegeta he does not unleash this form very often Ep53cap1.JPG|Zarbon warns Vegeta about his deadly transformation ZarbonBeforeTransforming.Ep.053.png ZarbonConfrontsVegeta.Ep.053.png Ep52cap10.JPG|Zarbon warns Vegeta that he has come a long way, but not quite far enough ZarbonSinnisterGrin.png|Zarbon grins in a sinister manner ZarbonPre.jpg|Zarbon just before transforming Zarbon8.PNG|Zarbon warns Vegeta of his true strength Zarbontransformed.jpg|Zarbon transformed ZarbonkneesVegeta.png|Zarbon rams Vegeta with his knee directly after transforming ZarbonSlapsVegeta.png|Zarbon ruthlessly pounds Vegeta Ep53cap2.JPG|Zarbon begins to brutally headbutt Vegeta Zarbonheadbutt.png|Zarbon brutally headbutts Vegeta directly after transforming Zarbonlaughing.png|Zarbon smirks after repeating that he had warned Vegeta Zarbon.jpg|Zarbon in his monster form Zarbon 19.jpg|Zarbon brutally pummels Vegeta POW!.png|Vegeta punches Zarbon VegetaVsZarbonTransformedMX.png|Zarbon and Vegeta in their fierce battle Ep53cap5.JPG|Zarbon repeatedly thrashes Vegeta in the air ZarbongransVegetaHair.Ep.53.DBZ.png|Zarbon grabs Vegeta's head, continuing to thrash him Ep53cap4.JPG|Zarbon grabs Vegeta in a choke hold MonsterCruush2.jpg|Zarbon prepares to perform his Monster Crush technique ZarbonVsVegetaTransformationNamek.png|Zarbon in his monster form ZarbonDBZep53.png|Zarbon, after defeating Vegeta 379610-zarbon2 large.jpg|Zarbon smirks after defeating Vegeta Ep54cap3.JPG|Zarbon searches to recover Vegeta's battered body ZarnonfindsVegeta.Ep.26.DBZK.png|Zarbon recovers Vegeta's beaten body ZarbonVsVegetaNV.png|Zarbon locates Vegeta's battered body Zarbon23.PNG|Zarbon in Frieza's ship Ep55cap7.JPG|Zarbon knows that Vegeta must recover for interrogation ZarbonshockedFriezaMad.Ep.26.DBZK.png|Zarbon is shocked to see that Vegeta has escaped Zarbon.Ep.056.png|Zarbon ordered to retrieve the Dragon Balls and Vegeta ZarbonFindsVegeta.Ep.056.png|Zarbon finds Vegeta, Krillin, and Bulma ZarbonSpotsKuririnBulma.png|Zarbon grins when he spots Krillin and Bulma with a Dragon Ball Ep57cap1.JPG|Zarbon is pleased after he locates Vegeta Zarbon 20.jpg|Zarbon is annoyed by Vegeta's arrogance Ep57cap3.JPG|Zarbon prepares to attack Vegeta Ep57cap14.JPG|Zarbon attacks Vegeta with a slew of kicks Ep57cap4.JPG|Zarbon tries to blast Vegeta while he is distracted with Bulma and Krillin ZarbonDodgesVegetasAttacks.Ep.057.png|Zarbon dodges Vegeta's attacks ZarbonPre.png|Zarbon seconds before transforming 46 267 46 2347.jpg|Zarbon transforms in the manga Ep57cap8.JPG|A close up of Zarbon's face when transformed FalcoPawnch.png|Zarbon throws a punch at Vegeta Ep57cap9.JPG|Zarbon unleashes his rage against Vegeta after transforming again DirtyTricko.png|Vegeta throws dirt in Zarbon's eyes ZarbonLaughingVs.Vegeta2ndFight.png|Zarbon laughs at Vegeta during their second fight LOLZarbon.png Ep57cap12.JPG|Zarbon is enraged and decides to fight to the bitter end Zarbon 4.jpg|Zarbon rushes at Vegeta with rage VegetaKillsZarbon.png|Vegeta ruthlessly rams his fist clean through Zarbon's stomach ZarbonGotKilled.png|Zarbon bargains for his life while Vegeta's fist is jammed into his stomach VegetaKillsZarbonMX.png|Vegeta brutally blasts through Zarbon's stomach, sending him to a watery grave ZarbonFallsIntoNamekianWaters.png|Zarbon's corpse plummets into the Namekian sea ZarbonPlanetVegeta.png|Zarbon advises Frieza about the Saiyans (flashback) FriezaZarbonDodoriaSpaceship.png|Zarbon, Frieza, and Dodoria (flashback) ''Dragon Ball GT'' DodoriaZarbonEarth.png ''Dragon Ball Super'' DBSuperZarbonDodoria.PNG Films ''Bardock - The Father of Goku'' Zarbon 26.PNG|Zarbon in Bardock - The Father of Goku DragonBallZSpecial112.jpg|Zarbon warns Frieza about the growing threat of the Saiyans Zarbon 28.PNG|Zarbon and Dodoria mock Vegeta Zarbon 27.PNG|Zarbon is stunned when Frieza tells him to give Vegeta a mission ''Episode of Bardock'' Zarbon hd 1.PNG|Zarbon in HD format in the Episode of Bardock special Dodoria zarbon hd 1.PNG|Dodoria, Frieza, and Zarbon in HD format in the Episode of Bardock special Dodoria zarbon hd 2.PNG|Dodoria and Zarbon in HD format in the Episode of Bardock special ''Broly'' Zarbon, Kikono and Berryblue on King Cold's spaceship in front of Planet Vegeta.png Zarbon, Dodoria and Cui on Planet Vegeta (Dragon Ball Super - Broly).png Video Games ZarbonBudokai1HDCollection .png|Zarbon in Budokai HD SBTK-3.png|Zarbon in Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha Zarbon-scouter.jpg|Zarbon in Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha Zarbon Budokai Tenkaichi.jpg|Zarbon in Budokai Tenkaichi Gohan Zarbon 3 Budokai Tenkaichi.jpg|Zarbon in Budokai Tenkaichi Time Breaker Zarbon base.png|Zarbon when under Towa's control in Dragon Ball Online Time Breaker Zarbon monster.png|Zarbon in his Monster form in Dragon Ball Online TenkaichiTagTeamZarbon.jpg|Zarbon in Tenkaichi Tag Team TenkaichiTagTeamZarbonMF.png|Monster Form Zarbon in Tenkaichi Tag Team Zarbon rb2.jpg|Zarbon in-game in Raging Blast 2 Zarbon Ultimate Butoden.png|Zarbon in Ultimate Butōden ZarbonKicksHero(DBH13).png|Zarbon in the 13th DBH promo Zarbon(DBH13).png|Zarbon HeroPunchesZarbon(DBH13).png|Zarbon blocks the Hero's punch ZarbonVsHero2(DBH13).png|Zarbon vs. the Hero ZarbonBlocksKick(DBH13).png|Zarbon blocks the Hero's kick ZarbonUT.png|Zarbon in-game in Ultimate Tenkaichi ZBRZarbon(2013VJump3).jpg|Zarbon in Zenkai Battle Royale (2013 V-Jump #3) Zarbon Zenkai Royale.jpg|Zarbon in Zenkai Battle Royale Zarbonzenkai.png BT2-082.png|Zarbon Zarbon XV2 Character Scan.png|Zarbon Xenoverse 2 Scan Zarbon Xeno.png|Zarbon: Xeno Xenoverse_2_-_Zarbon_wants_to_be_part_of_the_Ginyu_Force_1.jpg|Zarbon admits that he want to be part of the Ginyu Force Xenoverse_2_-_Zarbon_wants_to_be_part_of_the_Ginyu_Force_2.jpg|Zarbon admits he's discouraged from the Ginyu Force poses Zarbon refers to Cooler's Army as distinguished from the Frieza Force in Xenoverse 2.jpg|Zarbon refers to the Cooler Force as distinguished from the Frieza Force Zarbon refers to Cooler's Army as distinguished from the Frieza Force in Xenoverse 2 b.png|Zarbon refers to being in the Cooler Force as betraying the Frieza Force zarbon in kakarot games.JPG|Zarbon in Kakarot zarbon true fom in kakarot games.png|Zarbon True form in Kakarot Cards Wa072.jpg|Zarbon in the Bandai CCG Wa073.jpg|Zarbon (Transformed) in the Bandai CCG Artwork Zarbon Concept Art for DBS Broly.png Category:Galleries